Mmm watcha say
by Carolcuteie
Summary: Based off the SNL skit, Sebastian and ciel themselves trapped in a game that forces you to kill your opponent. when they find out they must kill each other their plan goes horribly wrong.


Hello and welcome back to the 231st annual games of the gods! for all of those just now joining us I'll catch you up. So far we've had a lot of good rounds, Elizabeth has one kill and two deaths, Alois has one kill and two deaths, Claude has three deaths and to deaths, Ciel Phantomhive has two kills and one death. In the last round Ciel and Sebastian made a suicide pact, therefore we are correcting this with another round between the two. We've wiped their memories as best as we could, even though Sebastian was being difficult, and are ready to go.

It was dark, Sebastian was barely able to see the room around him. He could still smell the blood that leaked from his clothes, the pain slowed him down but this was a battle that he had to survive. Stepping forward small dim lights flicked on. They formed a path along the floor leading to a small pedestal where a gun laid on top. Wrapping his fingers around the guns handle soft music begin to play, a cursed song that had accompanied his and many others in death. Under the gun was a note, "Welcome to the show, Sebastian. There is one other player in this room; to win you must kill them. Keep in mind your weapons will not work until the phase "Mmmh whatcha say" is sang in the music playing in the background." He didn't bother reading all of it for a second time, and he began moving forward. A small scraping noise came from somewhere else in the room, echoing off the walls making it impossible to pinpoint its source. Sebastian took out his gun, it may not work at the current moment but it would soon enough. "Alright, let's get this over with. I assume you think you are going to win this fight. "

"I do not just think, I know I will. I have come too far, and I'm not giving up now." A small voice emitted from somewhere in the room, but because of the acoustics it was unrecognizable.

"And I suppose you have something to live for, something that is more important than my own." Sebastian knew the game all too well; determine the identity of the other player and the lights would turn on. It pained him to remember the events that held place in previous rounds, but he had to use every tactic he could to win.

"Most likely not... The only thing I have is revenge" there were only a few in this game that live for revenge, both of them human; one he hates, and one he loves.

"I live to serve... I must protect my lord at all costs, if I fail..." Sebastian looked down, not wanting to think of what might happen if he lost his master. The lights above them turned on, Sebastian squinted from the sudden light.

"S-Sebastian?" A loud metallic thunk sounded from behind Him, Sebastian turns around to see Ciel staring back at him. He still had the blood on the side of his face from the last time they met, though it was dry much like the blood on his own side. He could only remember bits of previous rounds, but there was one round he remembered all of They couldn't live without one another, so they made sure they would never have to. Ciel was gone in an instant, while Sebastian slowly bled out clutching his lovers corpse. And now he would have to do the same again.

"M-Master I-... I thought you were dead." running to Ciel he wrapped his arms around him.

"Sebastian, where are we?" Ciel pulls away from Sebastian, his eyes widening full of worry. "You're covered in blood... How long have you been here?" Sebastian tried to force a smile, almost unable to look his master in the eyes.

"Too long, my love... Too long" Ciel's eyes focused on Sebastian, realizing what was going on. He pulled away from him his eyes scanning the room.

"Well there has to be a way out of here." Ciel walks back to his sword, picking it up he looks around the room. "There has to be something... Anything... I'm not going to watch you die." Ciel picked up a scrap of metal and inspected it, hoping he could do something.

"There isn't... I've looked." Sebastian looked away from Ciel, knowing what his face would look like with the news, he couldn't let him see how weak he was. The echo of the sword falling to the cold metal floor shook Sebastian to the core.

"No... No, no, no, please." Ciel ran to Sebastian almost knocking him over in a hug. "I can't watch you die... Please, I don't want to win if you won't be with me" Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's chest, tears formed in his eyes; his voice was broken and muffled, barely audible over the music. Sebastian held his breath, he refused to show pain, not now, he had to be strong.

"It's going to be alright, master... Everything is going to be fine." Sebastian kneeled down to Ciel's eye level, holding his face in his hand; wiping away Ciel's stray tears, forcing a smile on his face. Ciel gasped for air through his swollen throat.

"Y-Yes... It will..." Ciel pulled away from Sebastian and reached for the gun in his hand. Sebastian's eyes widened and started to water. It was just as before... Only Ciel no longer had his sword, Sebastian would survive this round.

"Master no... I-I can't... "Sebastian tried to pull the gun from Ciel's hand, but he would not let go.

"But if you don't, you'll die... I can't live without you, Sebastian. You've lived so long without me; you'll be fine after I'm gone."

"N-No... Please I do not want to be without you Master... I'm not ready to let go..." Sebastian wanted to look away, afraid tears would fall, but he couldn't, he had to be strong. Ciel reached to his eyepatch and took it off, looking at Sebastian through tears stained eyes.

"S-Sebastian..." Sebastian let out a small whimper and tried to cover Ciel's eye, but he pushed his hand away.

"No... Master please I-...I can't." Sebastian's voice was now breaking, but he didn't care. His pleading whispers were the only thing he had left.

"This is an order..." Sebastian pulled Ciel's face into his chest, wrapping his arms around him in one last attempt to make him stop.

"We'll find a way to get out of here... Please I can't lose you!" His heart was pounding, and he started to shake. Tears finally fell from his face and on to Ciel's head. "Don't make me do this!" He tightened his grip around Ciel, trying to stop his next words.

"...kill me..." He wanted to scream no, to run away, to die himself. But he must obey; he must kill the only person he has left in this world. Ciel managed to pull the gun to his head, as he pleadingly looked to Sebastian. Sebastian looked away tears falling around the curves of his face. He felt so helpless, so human. slowly nodding Ciel let go of the gun and hugged Sebastian tightly.

"Y-Yes my lord..." He pushed out those words with a shaky voice. He had said them so many times before, but he never thought it would be so difficult the last time. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Ciel and raised the gun to his head.

The music's volume increased with a single phase "mmmh what ya say? Mmh, that you only meant well?" The gun was now loaded.

"S-Sebastian... I'm scared." Ciel let out a small sob shaking at the gun to his head.

"D-Don't worry... This is just a dream. I'll count to three and you'll wake up in your bed, okay?... this will all be a distant memory..." Sebastian leaned down and kissed the top of Ciel's head, trying to distract himself from what he was doing; trying to be strong. "You'll wake up in your bed with my arms wrapped around you... Y-You'll wake up... O-One..."

"I-I love you..." Ciel's eyes were shut tightly, his teeth grinned against one another preparing himself for the pain that would come. Those words echoed in Sebastian's ears, his voice was so broken and fragile. Those three words always meant so much to him, 'I love you' was their good morning when they woke up, it was that little reminder throughout the day that they care for one another. It was what he whispered under his breath in public, it was the thanks Ciel gave when he was presented with evening tea. 'I love you' was what they said as they fell asleep in each other's arms, and now it was their goodbye.

"I love you too... I always will... Till the very end... Two..." Sebastian gripped the gun his nails digging into his palm, causing blood to fall. He didn't want to say three he didn't want to say good bye, he had said it too many times in his life, he couldn't bear to say it again. "Sweet dreams, my love... I-I'll see you in the morning..."

"Three..."


End file.
